Defying Destiny
by Kikanemi and Soli
Summary: [AU] When fear and superstition can leave the wisest man wary when in the presence of the most innocent child, what can a poor orphan boy do but finally take a stand and prove his worth to those who so cruelly deceived him, but more importantly, himself?


Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunately.   
  
Hey there! Soli-chan here to bring you the prologue of the new story Kikanemi and I are working on, Defying Destiny. But of course, you already knew that. Anyway, we'll be working on this by alternating chapters. So basically, the next chapter will be written by Kikanemi and the following chapter by me, so on and what not. You know the drill, right? Well, I'm sure you're getting tired of my babbling so let's get to the story shall we?   
  
**Defying Destiny  
**  
**Prologue**  
  
He never was like a boy at his age of seventeen. He was very mature, much more serious and thoughtful than the others. He was also very obedient, never disrespectful of the adults and what they asked of him. Most other boys disregarded the adults, always indulging in what they liked to do and never completing their chores. Should the villagers have had any less pride in themselves and their own families, they would praise the boy. Heaven knows he deserved it, but they would do no such thing. Why?  
  
He had violet eyes. Not much to fear, right? Violet eyes are uncommon, but they certainly aren't dangerous. Unfortunately, those words would mean nothing to the people of this village.   
  
Many generations before, misfortune had fallen on the village more than what might be called 'normal'. A drought here, failed crops there, and diseases spreading all around. Confused, the village knew not what they had done wrong to displease the spirits.   
  
That is, until they found a scapegoat within one of their own.   
  
Of all the villagers, they noticed that one child had been born with violet eyes. Living in such terrible conditions, they only knew desperation and felt that the child was the only one that could be blamed. The village lived on the outskirts of a large castle for quite some time now. Believing that the queen of this castle would be able to help them, they brought the child forth to her. She refused to see them in person, but did send a message to them. Apparently, the village had been cursed for some unknown reason. As a result, every generation in the village would bring forth one child with violet eyes. The queen warned them that these children would bring them horrid luck in the future. When young, they would only cause small misfortunes, like spilling pails of water. However, upon reaching their eighteenth year, the child would begin to cause the worst of events. So the queen offered them a solution to their problem. Every year, she would send a group of soldiers to the village. If the child was eighteen years of age, they would take the child to the queen's castle where the child would be 'taken care of'. The villagers knew what this meant, that the child would be sacrificed, but sheer desperation and fear overcame them and they agreed.  
  
Now, we return to the present time. This boy of seventeen did not know of his fate. He only knew good days, despite the fact that he was an orphan. His mother had died in the process of childbirth and his father had died of disease a year after. Due to the fact that Miroku was different from the rest, the villagers had always been a bit more lenient towards him. The other young men of seventeen, however, could not stand the fact that he had been treated as if he were so special his entire life. They always seemed to glare at him, especially when the girls of the village would blush at Miroku's charm. Still, he paid this no attention, as he had been living as though he hadn't had a care in the world. After all, the villagers always seemed so pleasant.   
  
How was he to know that they would send him off to be killed?  
  
**---End Prologue---  
**_Prologue posted 7/28/04_  
  
Do you like it? Do you hate it? Think it could be better? I don't know, you tell us! Please leave a review or send an e-mail. Any sort of feedback is appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
